nonhuman_video_game_flatteningsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Stadium 2
Pokemon Stadium 2 was developed by Nintendo was was first released in Japan on December 14, 2000. It was released in other countries afterwards; in US on March 26, 2001, Europe on October 10, 2001, and sometime in Australia on 2001. There is a huge roster of Pokemon to squish in this title! There's only 1 way to flatten, but still the variety makes up for it. Rollout Flattening Some Pokemon are able to have/learn the move Rollout (Depending if the Pokemon is a rental or from a copy of Pokemon Gold/Silver), and when used, they will turn into a large boulder (Some Pokemon have an exception, though the 2nd part of the attack is still a boulder). When it shows the other Pokemon, the Pokemon is squashed with ease and will float up into the air and back down. If the hit was big enough to keep the health draining, the Pokemon moves around while flat! Jigglypuff Defeat Flattening As a bonus, when Jigglypuff is defeat, they deflate into a flattened form of themself and slowly float down until they return to their trainer. Pokemon to Flatten With a massive amount of Pokemon, the list will be quite filled below. The first 2 generations of Pokemon are all on this game. Also, even if a few Pokemon are close to human looking, they'll still be included due to not being human. A-B Abra, Aerodactyl, Aipom, Alakazam, Ampharos, Arbok, Arcanine, Ariados, Articuno, Azumarill, Bayleef, Beedrill, Bellossom, Bellsprout, Blastoise, Blissey, Bulbasaur, Butterfree C-D Caterpie, Celebi, Chansey, Charizard, Charmander, Charmeleon, Chikorita, Chinchou, Clefable, Clefairy, Cleffa, Cloyster, Corsola, Crobat, Croconaw, Cubone, Cyndaquil, Delibird, Dewgong, Diglett, Ditto, Dodrio, Doduo, Donphan, Dragonair, Dragonite, Dratini, Drowzee, Dugtrio, Dunsparce E-F Eevee, Ekans, Electabuzz, Electrode, Elekid, Entei, Espeon, Exeggcute, Exeggutor, Farfetch'd, Fearow, Feraligatr, Flaaffy, Flareon, Forretress, Furret G-H Gastly, Gengar, Geodude, Girafarig, Gligar, Gloom, Golbat, Goldeen, Golduck, Golem, Granbull, Graveler, Grimer, Growlithe, Gyarados, Haunter, Heracross, Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, Hitmontop, Ho-Oh, Hoothoot, Hoppip, Horsea, Houndoom, Houndour, Hypno I-J Igglybuff, Ivysaur, Jigglypuff, Jolteon, Jumpluff, Jynx K-L Kabuto, Kabutops, Kadabra, Kakuna, Kangaskhan, Kingdra, Kingler, Koffing, Krabby, Lanturn, Lapras, Larvitar, Ledian, Ledyba, Lickitung, Lugia M-N Machamp, Machoke, Machop, Magby, Magcargo, Magikarp, Magmar, Magnemite, Magneton, Mankey, Mantine, Mareep, Marill, Marowak, Meganium, Meowth, Metapod, Mew, Mewtwo, Miltank, Misdreavus, Moltres, Mr. Mime, Muk, Murkrow, Natu, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Nidoran♀, Nidoran♂, Nidorina, Nidorino, Ninetales, Noctowl O-P Octillery, Oddish, Omanyte, Omastar, Onix, Paras, Parasect, Persian, Phanpy, Pichu, Pidgeot, Pidgeotto, Pidgey, Pikachu, Piloswine, Pineco, Pinsir, Politoed, Poliwag, Poliwhirl, Poliwrath, Ponyta, Porygon, Porygon2, Primeape, Psyduck, Pupitar Q-R Quagsire, Quilava, Qwilfish, Raichu, Raikou, Rapidash, Raticate, Rattata, Remoraid, Rhydon, Rhyhorn S-T Sandshrew, Sandslash, Scizor, Scyther, Seadra, Seaking, Seel, Sentret, Shellder, Shuckle, Skarmory, Skiploom, Slowbro, Slowking, Slowpoke, Slugma, Smeargle, Smoochum, Sneasel, Snorlax, Snubbull, Spearow, Spinarak, Squirtle, Stantler, Starmie, Staryu, Steelix, Sudowoodo, Suicune, Sunflora, Sunkern, Swinub, Tangela, Tauros, Teddiursa, Tentacool, Tentacruel, Togepi, Togetic, Totodile, Typhlosion, Tyranitar, Tyrogue U-V Umbreon, Unown, Ursaring, Vaporeon, Venomoth, Venonat, Venusaur, Victreebel, Vileplume, Voltorb, Vulpix W-X Wartortle, Weedle, Weepinbell, Weezing, Wigglytuff, Wobbuffet, Wooper, Xatu Y-Z Yanma, Zapdos, Zubat Images A-D Pokemon Stadium 2 Articuno flattened 1.jpg Pokemon Stadium 2 Blastoise flattened 1.jpg Pokemon Stadium 2 Bulbasaur.jpg Pokemon Stadium 2 Charizard flattened 1.jpg Pokemon Stadium 2 Charmander.jpg Pokemon Stadium 2 Charmeleon.jpg E-H Pokemon Stadium 2 Eevee.jpg PS2 Eevee rollout animated 1.gif Pokemon Stadium 2 Entei flattened 1.jpg Pokemon Stadium 2 Espeon.jpg PS2 Espeon rollout animated 1.gif Pokemon Stadium 2 Feraligatr flattened 1.jpg Pokemon Stadium 2 Flareon.jpg PS2 Flareon rollout animated 1.gif Pokemon Stadium 2 Gengar flattened 1.jpg Pokemon Stadium 2 Golem.jpg I-L Pokemon Stadium 2 Ivysaur.jpg Pokemon Stadium 2 Jolteon.jpg PS2 Jolteon rollout animated 1.gif Pokemon Stadium 2 Kangaskhan flattened 1.jpg Pokemon Stadium 2 Lapras flattened 1.jpg M-P Pokemon Stadium 2 Meganium flattened 1.jpg Pokemon Stadium 2 Moltres flattened 1.jpg Pokemon Stadium 2 Pikachu flattened 1.jpg Q-T Pokemon Stadium 2 Raikou flattened 1.jpg Pokemon Stadium 2 Sneasel flattened 1.jpg Pokemon Stadium 2 Squirtle.jpg Pokemon Stadium 2 Suicune flattened 1.jpg Pokemon Stadium 2 Typhlosion.jpg U-Z Pokemon Stadium 2 Umbreon flattened 1.jpg PS2 Umbreon rollout animated 1.gif PS2 Umbreon rollout animated 2.gif Pokemon Stadium 2 Vaporeon.jpg PS2 Vaporeon rollout animated 1.gif Pokemon Stadium 2 Venusaur flattened 1.jpg Pokemon Stadium 2 Wartortle.jpg Pokemon Stadium 2 Zapdos flattened 1.jpg Videos Category:Pokemon (Series) Category:Pokemon Stadium 2 Category:Nintendo 64 Category:Bulbasaur Category:Ivysaur Category:Venusaur Category:Charmander Category:Charmeleon Category:Charizard Category:Squirtle Category:Wartortle Category:Blastoise Category:Caterpie Category:Metapod Category:Butterfree Category:Weedle Category:Kakuna Category:Beedrill Category:Pidgey Category:Pidgeotto Category:Pidgeot Category:Rattata Category:Raticate Category:Spearow Category:Fearow Category:Ekans Category:Arbok Category:Pikachu Category:Raichu Category:Sandshrew Category:Sandslash Category:Nidoran♀ Category:Nidorina Category:Nidoqueen Category:Nidoran♂ Category:Nidorino Category:Nidoking Category:Clefairy Category:Clefable Category:Vulpix Category:Ninetales Category:Jigglypuff Category:Wigglytuff Category:Zubat Category:Golbat Category:Oddish Category:Gloom Category:Vileplume Category:Paras Category:Parasect Category:Venonat Category:Venomoth Category:Diglett Category:Dugtrio Category:Meowth Category:Persian Category:Psyduck Category:Golduck Category:Mankey Category:Primeape Category:Growlithe Category:Arcanine Category:Poliwag Category:Poliwhirl Category:Poliwrath Category:Abra Category:Kadabra Category:Alakazam Category:Machop Category:Machoke Category:Machamp Category:Bellsprout Category:Weepinbell Category:Victreebel Category:Tentacool Category:Tentacruel Category:Geodude Category:Graveler Category:Golem Category:Ponyta Category:Rapidash Category:Slowpoke Category:Slowbro Category:Magnemite Category:Magneton Category:Farfetch'd Category:Doduo Category:Dodrio Category:Seel Category:Dewgong Category:Grimer Category:Muk Category:Shellder Category:Cloyster Category:Gastly Category:Haunter Category:Gengar Category:Onix Category:Drowzee Category:Hypno Category:Krabby Category:Kingler Category:Voltorb Category:Electrode Category:Exeggcute Category:Exeggutor Category:Cubone Category:Marowak Category:Hitmonlee Category:Hitmonchan Category:Lickitung Category:Koffing Category:Weezing Category:Rhyhorn Category:Rhydon Category:Chansey Category:Tangela Category:Kangaskhan Category:Horsea Category:Seadra Category:Goldeen Category:Seaking Category:Staryu Category:Starmie Category:Mr. Mime Category:Scyther Category:Jynx Category:Electabuzz Category:Magmar Category:Pinsir Category:Tauros Category:Magikarp Category:Gyarados Category:Lapras Category:Ditto Category:Eevee Category:Vaporeon Category:Jolteon Category:Flareon Category:Porygon Category:Omanyte Category:Omastar Category:Kabuto Category:Kabutops Category:Aerodactyl Category:Snorlax Category:Articuno Category:Zapdos Category:Moltres Category:Dratini Category:Dragonair Category:Dragonite Category:Mewtwo Category:Mew Category:Chikorita Category:Bayleef Category:Meganium Category:Cyndaquil Category:Quilava Category:Typhlosion Category:Totodile Category:Croconaw Category:Feraligatr Category:Sentret Category:Furret Category:Hoothoot Category:Noctowl Category:Ledyba Category:Ledian Category:Spinarak Category:Ariados Category:Crobat Category:Chinchou Category:Lanturn Category:Pichu Category:Cleffa Category:Igglybuff Category:Togepi Category:Togetic Category:Natu Category:Xatu Category:Mareep Category:Flaaffy Category:Ampharos Category:Bellossom Category:Marill Category:Azumarill Category:Sudowoodo Category:Politoed Category:Hoppip Category:Skiploom Category:Jumpluff Category:Aipom Category:Sunkern Category:Sunflora Category:Yanma Category:Wooper Category:Quagsire Category:Espeon Category:Umbreon Category:Murkrow Category:Slowking Category:Misdreavus Category:Unown Category:Wobbuffet Category:Girafarig Category:Pineco Category:Forretress Category:Dunsparce Category:Gligar Category:Steelix Category:Snubbull Category:Granbull Category:Qwilfish Category:Scizor Category:Shuckle Category:Heracross Category:Sneasel Category:Teddiursa Category:Ursaring Category:Slugma Category:Magcargo Category:Swinub Category:Piloswine Category:Corsola Category:Remoraid Category:Octillery Category:Delibird Category:Mantine Category:Skarmory Category:Houndour Category:Houndoom Category:Kingdra Category:Phanpy Category:Donphan Category:Porygon2 Category:Stantler Category:Smeargle Category:Tyrogue Category:Hitmontop Category:Smoochum Category:Elekid Category:Magby Category:Miltank Category:Blissey Category:Raikou Category:Entei Category:Suicune Category:Larvitar Category:Pupitar Category:Tyranitar Category:Lugia Category:Ho-oh Category:Celebi